El Kadsreian Melody
(17%) |founded=1959 |status=Active |distributor(s)=''Self-distributed'' |genre=Various |country_of_origin=El Kadsre |location=El Kadsre City, El Kadsre |official_website=www.ekmelody.co.vu |image1 = El Kadsreian Melody 2017.png}} El Kadsreian Melody is an El Kadsreian record label owned by the El TV Kadsre Television Network, Yaseen Film & Television Group and Universal Music Group. It is the largest music company in the El Kadsre. History It was established in Cicmpillici in 1959 by the East El Kadsreian government after El Kadsreian Records was taken by the West El Kadsreian government. Following the formation of the Vlokozu Union, the Vlokozu Union government sold off El Kadsreian Melody to the Matsushita family. El Kadsreian Melody's headquarters following the Matsushita acquisition was in Glonisla. The record pressing facility has been located in Makohiro (now in North El Kadsre) in a former Agence France-Presse correspondents office for over 40 years. Artists * CoolTrainer * Explorer * Flavia * Giada * Hijack * Iseya Bonaobra * Italee * Jedidiah Cudby * Kristen Dez * Marianka * Psycho Girls * Rinava * Rob Oaks * Salad Television * Silverjet * Switchblade * Mr. Caillou * Lucas Force * Pasi Peure's Grand Burlesque Show * Dr. Doctor * SuperGroupe * Kitty * Hiro Rocko * Academy * SABAW * Sankuro Killa Klowns * R2 * Razor * Raddy Goodberry * Scarlet Grain International artists whose music was distributed by El Kadsreian Melody in the UEKN regions Current * Anna Blue (2010-present) * Damien Dawn (2011-present) * Cryoshell (2007-present) * Pentatonix (2013-present) * Six60 (2008-present) * AmaLee (2013-present) * Greta Van Fleet (2017-present) * Queen (1973-present) * Electric Light Orchestra (1974-1986, 2014-present) * Devo (1978-1990, 1996-present) * They Might Be Giants (1986-present) * Puffy AmiYumi (1996-present) * I Monster (1997-present) * Years & Years (2014-present) * Imagine Dragons (2012-present) * Nathan Sharp (2013-present) * TryHardNinja (2014-present) * Mandopony (2014-present) * Dan Bull (2014-present) * Girls' Generation (2010-present) * Gorillaz (2001-present) * BBC Records artists (1968-present) * Stryper (1986-present) * Snow Patrol (2003-present) * Barenaked Ladies (1992-present) * The Script (2008-present) * Daft Punk (1995-present) * The Chainsmokers (2015-present) * Casey Lee Wiliams (2013-present) * Old Crow Medicine Show (2001-present) * Men Without Hats (1982-1991, 2003-2008, 2012-present) * Jimmy Buffett (1977-present) * Kiss (1974-present) * Bootsy Collins (1976-present) * Miss Sugarpuss (2013-present) * Gary Numan (1979-present) * Strae (2016-present) * Studio Killers (2011-present) * Maroon 5 (2004-present) * Poison (1987-present) * Public Enemy (1987-present) * PE 2.0 (2014-present) * Judas Priest (1975-present) * Missing Persons (1982-present) * Hedley (2009-present) * BTS (2016-present) * The Juans (2016-present) * Janine Berdin (2019-present) * Tally Hall (2005-present) * Crowded House (1986-1997, 2007-present) * Stevie Nicks (2001-present) * Knorkator (1995-present) * Die Ärzte (1985-present) * Gwar (1988-present) * Fröbelin Palikat (1990-present) * The Wiggles (1993-present) * The Dread Crew of Oddwood (2012-present) * Swashbuckle (2007-present) * Running Wild (1987-present) * Alestorm (2008-present) * Arban Feng (1990-present) * The Beach Boys (1962-1992; 1996; 2012-present) * Insane Clown Posse (1998-present) * Discrepancies (2017-present) * Ween (1993-present) * Midnight Oil (1979-present) * The B-52's (1979-present) * ZZ Top (1971-present) * Dick Dale (1962-present) * "Weird Al" Yankovic (1983-present) * Moira Dela Torre (2017-present) * This Band (2018-present) Former Library and music are still distributed by unless noted. * Nelly Furtado (2000-2008) * The Automatic (2006-2007) * Silverchair (1995-2008) * Hoganon Light Pop Class (1997-2001) * The Veronicas (2005-2009) (now distributed by Viva Records) * Linkin Park (2000-2017) * Eiffel 65 (1998-2002) * Tubeaway Army (1977-1979) * Cascada (2005-2010) * Café Society (1984-1986) * Rock Bottom Remainders (1993-2012) * Talk Talk (1981-1992) Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1959 Category:Record labels Category:Record labels established in 1959 Category:Fictional record labels Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian Melody Category:Companies Category:Fictional companies Category:Companies established in 1959 Category:Companies founded in 1959